


Our Dear, Laurens

by Mercules_Hulligan, witchofblood



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, im so sorry lin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercules_Hulligan/pseuds/Mercules_Hulligan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofblood/pseuds/witchofblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John already knew where this night would lead; that had been decided already. Every second that inched closer to that inevitable result made his heart beat faster in anxious anticipation. He blinked a few times, trying to mask it and shake it off, but even if he could fool Eliza, Alexander knew him better than to fall for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Dear, Laurens

**Author's Note:**

> Are y'all ready for some fluff and sin?  
> Witchofblood and I want to formerly apologize to Lin.

Alexander sat on the couch between Eliza and John, arms draped across the back of the couch behind both of them. Eliza buried her face into the crook of Alex’s neck while John leaned into Alexander’s embrace, his shoulders stiff with tension. Alexander kissed her lips as she painted a smile on her face; she looked over to John who’s face was anything but content. “You alright?” She asked, “Is this okay?” John nodded, somehow finding the cheesy romance movie to be more exciting than what Eliza was asking him about. 

John already knew where this night would lead; that had been decided already. Every second that inched closer to that inevitable result made his heart beat faster in anxious anticipation. He blinked a few times, trying to mask it and shake it off, but even if he could fool Eliza, Alexander knew him better than to fall for that. 

“You sure? he asked. The words seemed to choke the blush he had been holding back and he sighed.

“Should we just postpone it?” Eliza’s face full of worry, “I don’t want to make this an obligation.” 

“No!” John and Alexander said in unision. 

“I just...I need a minute,” John muttered, getting up and heading to the bathroom.

He looked in the mirror, running cold water over his hands and pressing them to his face, letting the water center him again. He took a few deep breaths, trying to regain his confidence and he vigour he had entered the house in. How in the world did he think he could do this? He had been so sure about it in the days that lead up to it, and both Eliza and Alexander had been there when the idea had been brought up. So why now? Why only now was the anxiety of having a god damn threesome with his partners getting to him? He groaned audibly, in annoyance with himself. They had been dating for over two months now, this wasn’t anything wild or unexpected…..except….

“John?” Eliza asked through the bathroom door, as John turned off the sink. “Can I come in?”  
…...except Alexander had told him privately that Eliza really likes to dominate in bed.  
And frankly that scared the shit out of him.

“Y-yeah.” His voice cracked as she opened the door and stepped into the bathroom. She pulled herself up onto the sink’s counter. 

“I’m sorry for intruding, but I need to know, is this okay?” John nodded again. “Don’t give me a nod, I want to know what you really think.”

“Everything should be fine, we’re all fine.” His nervous laughter came out more pained than anything else, Eliza crossed her arms and frowned, she wasn’t accepting this no matter how much John pleaded silently. 

“John Laurens,” was what came out of her mouth next and it sent shivers down his spine. Even though her expression had softened he could still hear the frown in her voice. “What’s wrong?”

He sighed in defeat. This woman was relentless. Somehow though, he was relieved with her persistence. 

“I’m just kind of nervous about this.” he shrugged, gritting his teeth together. 

“This?” she wanted elaboration.

“This whole sexual thing.” 

“Do you want to wait? We can do that.”

“No, no, no,” he cut her off. “Not at all, just I heard…..I was just worried that….” he trailed off, at a loss of words.

“Did Alex tell you something?” Eliza voice heavy with concern. 

“Well…” John tugged at the hem of his shirt. “There may have been one thing.” Eliza hopped down from the counter,

“Is it about what I think it is?” She grabbed his hands and rubbed the backs with her thumbs, “Because I promise, I won’t do anything that’d make you uncomfortable, I  
promise.” She kissed his hands and then stood on her toes to kiss his forehead. John smiled, the gesture making him feel at ease. She brushed her thumb across his cheek. “I promise, ok? I want you to tell me when you feel uncomfortable, alright?”

“Of course.” He interlaced their fingers and led her back towards where Alexander sat. 

Alexander of course, was not still watching the movie but intently looking at them both when they returned. 

“Are you okay?” He looked between the two of them.

“Yeah,” John smiled, “I’m ready.” Alexander paused the movie and grinned,

“Really?” His smiled reaching his ears before letting out a laugh, “That’s great, I’m glad you guys are both comfortable with this.” He stood and walked over to them, giving them both deep kisses. He held their face close to his, looking between both of them. “God, I love you two.” 

“We love you too, Alex.” Eliza giggled before kissing his cheek several times. John giggled before joining in contributing to the abundance of kisses Alexander was receiving. 

Alexander pulled away from the two to get a better look at his partners, “So, are we finishing the movie or moving straight into our last activity.” He smirked, his voice deepening and eyes darkening, he was leaning towards the latter and was making it known, there was something he found extremely arousing in the fact that both of his partners were ready and willing with each other and himself. 

He let his hold on John’s face fall, and slid his hand down, wrapping the arm around John’s waist, and pulling him in for a tender kiss. Soft and slow, yet demanding, and hungry. If John had any command of his mouth in that moment he would have swore; those movements from Alexander had always made him weak in the knees. He draped his arms around Alexander’s neck instead and tangled his fingers in his hair. Eliza chuckled, running her fingers over Alexander’s hip. 

“Alright, so we’re doing this,” Alexander said, breaking off the kiss with John. John and Eliza nodded in unison before racing towards the bedroom.

Alexander sat on the bed that they shared and pulled Eliza into his lap kissing her hungrily, humming as she takes control, straddling him before grabbing his face to pull him closer. John climbs on the bed behind them to kiss on Alexander’s jaw and find the sweet spot on his neck, biting and sucking on every inch of his neck. Alexander groaned into Eliza’s kiss, trusting his hips upwards as John formed several hickies, chuckling to himself at how dark they marked a trail along Alexander’s neck and collarbone. He paused for a moment, sitting back, and looking at Eliza. 

“The shirt needs to come off,” John mused, smirking. Eliza pulled away from Alexander helping him pull his shirt off, pushing him backwards onto the bed, and fumbling with his jeans. John moved to pull Eliza into a kiss, leaving Alexander to scramble to remove his pants. Eliza put a finger to John’s lips when they broke away for a moment. 

“Yours too,” was all she said, smiling. John pulled his shirt over his head before helping Eliza rid herself of hers as well. Alexander snuck up behind Eliza, resting his head on her shoulder and kissing her neck softly.

“This too,” he murmured as he ran a finger over the back of her bra, unhooking the fasteners. Eliza sighed, slipping her arms out of the bra straps, while John began to kiss her neck moving down to her chest. A moan slipped past her lips, and Alexander joined in, resting his hands on the sides of her hips and nibbling on her ear. Eliza arched her back as John took the liberty of massaging her breasts. She grabbed at John’s pants to try and tug them down. “I want to see you both,” she breathed.

John pulled down his pants and Eliza asks Alexander who was still nipping at her ear. “Should I or you?” Her eyes were filled with lust as she runs her hand over John’s chest, before drawing circles over his hip bone. She put her hand around John’s cock and began to stroke him in long and slow strides, toying with the head along the way, causing him to inhale sharply. 

“E-Eliza” he groaned as she leaned in to peck him on the lips and bite his collarbone, causing John to let out a deep moan. “Fuck,” he whispered as she nibbled at his neck and chest, she smirked hearing John’s pleasure. Eliza quickened her pace stroking John’s cock, he bucked his hips into her hand as she pulled away from his skin leaving numerous hickies. 

“Would you like a turn, Alexander?” She cooed, who nodded as Eliza removed her hand, having John whine over him not being serviced anymore. 

“Patience, John,” Alexander teased moving in place of Eliza. He kissed down John’s stomach and towards his hips, eliciting several small gasps and moans in succession. John couldn’t help but arch his back into Alexander’s touch, which caused him to respond with pushing his hips back down. “Don’t get too impatient” He grinned, nipping and sucking at John’s thighs as he whined.

“P-please Alex.” John begged, he knew what Alexander was going to do and he wanted it now and being teased around his thighs did nothing but make his cock twitch. Eliza took it upon herself to quiet John while Alex did what he needed to. She pulled him into a deep kiss sighing into his mouth, she tugged as his curls, sucking on his bottom lip, giving John another chance moan into her kiss. 

Alexander took this chance to suck on John’s base, giving him a low moan that Eliza mimicked. He drug his tongue to the tip and began to suck, circling head with his tongue. John pulled away from Eliza to let out a groan, as she moved back to his neck and chest.

“Alexander,” he growled squirming underneath him. Alexander stopped, lifting his head so John and he were eye level, and put a finger to his lips.

“Shh, I know what I’m doing,” he replied before moving back down and taking John fully into his mouth. John let out a low growl before grabbing onto Alexander’s hair tightly, bucking his hips into Alexander mouth. Eliza lifted her head and saw what John was doing,

“Let me do this.” She replaced his hand in Alexander’s hair and tugged. “Alexander, on your knees.” She ordered, He removed himself from John and got on his knees on the floor. “What would you like to do John?” Eliza asked innocently, John just stood as she tugged Alexander’s hair back before pushing him forward to start sucking John off again. He took John into his mouth again, this time with Eliza guiding his head forward and back at a steady pace.

“John,” She smiled, tugging at Alexanders hair invoking a moan around the other man’s cock, “If you want, you can fuck his face, I’ve heard you like it.” John swore under his breath as Alexander hollowed his cheeks around him as he bucked his hips. Eliza stopped moving his head when she saw John taking control into his own hands. “Be a good boy and open your mouth, love.” She cooed at Alexander who followed her instructions. John held onto the footboard and began to thrust into his mouth rhythmically. He groaned as he felt Alexander swallow around him before coughing. Eliza pulled him away from John, allowing Alexander to wipe his mouth of his drool, “You ready?” She raised her eyebrow receiving a nod from Alexander before opening his mouth again and allowing John to continue.

“F-fuck, your mouth is so good, baby girl.” John groaned continuing to thrust into Alexander’s mouth who moaned and swallowed over John’s cock. Eliza smirked at the pet name and got off the bed to lean down and whisper into Alexander’s ear,

“You like John calling you baby girl, love?” She asked, before nibbling on his ear lobe. “Do you want John in control, love?” Alexander nodded letting out a throaty moan, Eliza let go of his hair and guided John’s hand over to grab and pull it. She took her attention instead to Alexander’s already abused neck and bit down on his tan skin before rubbing her thumb over the tip of his cock causing him to groan as John abused his throat. Eliza began to stroke him quickly, toying with his slit occasionally.

“You’re doing so well Alexander.” Eliza cooed into his ear. John repositioned his hand to grab Alexander’s hair tighter and thrust quickly into his mouth as Eliza matched his pace. He moved Alexander’s head away from him again as he began to stroke himself quickly. 

“Shit, baby girl, you did so well.” John groaned before bucking his hips around his hand as he unloaded himself onto Alexander’s face as they both panted. Eliza stopped stroking Alexander as she heard John’s groan. She stood and grabbed a towel from the dirty laundry to allow Alexander to clean himself up. 

“I love to see you like this, Alex,” John smirked before Alexander cleaned his face up of John’s cum. 

“And I love when you do it.” He smirked, before standing and pulling John into a passionate kiss before turning his attention back to Eliza and kissing her as well. 

“You’re going to be a good boy and use your mouth like that for me.” She breathed climbing onto the bed with the two men following suit. Alexander pulled her leggings off and rubbed his hand over her thigh. John positioned himself behind Eliza, allowing her to lean backwards, resting her back against his chest, as he put his head in the crook of her neck and began to kiss and suck on the delicate area between her neck and collarbone. She tangled a hand in his hair as she moaned. John looked up for a moment and nodded at Alexander, returning to leaving small marks across her neck. 

Alexander began by leaning in and kissing the other side of her neck, lower to her collarbone, and continuing on down to her breasts. He tugged and teased at her nipples as john nibbled on her ear, and she breathed in sharply before letting out a moan. Alexander looked up at her and looked into her eyes as if asking for permission to continue. She nodded, her grip around a handful of John’s hair tightening as Alexander sucked on and eventually took one of her nipples between his teeth. John let one of his hands roam towards her breasts, and motioned for Alexander to stop.

“Come on, Alexander. Give the lady what she wants,” he said, to which Alexander nodded. 

Alexander kissed his way down her stomach and over her hipbones, making her buck her hips up. He ran his hands over her thighs spreading them, and making ample room for what doing as he intended. John began to play with her breasts, massaging them and teasing her nipples, as Alexander began to let his mouth service her the way it did John. Alexander certainly had an amazing mouth, and the way his tongue moved and paused and pressed onto her lips was deliberate, calculated, and yet it felt like he was completely desperate to give Eliza all the pleasure she could possibly feel. 

John in the meantime took the liberty of making sure it was her entire body that felt good, as he moved his mouth back up to her neck, hitting a particularly sensitive spot right along her collarbone and eliciting a tug of his hair and a moan in response.

“Fuck,” she breathed. “You boys are so good.”

Alexander hummed, flicking his tongue over her clit making sure she felt as good as possible; he looked up at Eliza’s face that was twisted in pleasure, as John started to leave marks over her breasts. Alex began to move his tongue faster over Eliza causing her to to choke out a high pitched moan and her thighs to squeeze 

Alexander’s head only making him want to move quicker. She arched her back and threw her head back, having the two men pleasure her senses. John leaned up from her chest to giving her a deep kiss, quieting her moans. Alexander pushed her thighs away from his head and looked up, “We have neighbours Eliza,” who in response pulled away from John and shoved his face back down between her legs. 

“Fuck, just,” she breathed. “Keep going.” 

Alexander moaned in response, sending a wave of pleasure over her, as she tugged his head closer and wrapped her thighs around him tighter. John paused from nibbling down her neck and ear to look between both of his lovers for a moment. He rested his head on Eliza’s shoulder, massaging her breasts.

“God, you are gorgeous,” he told her, letting a hand travel upwards to stroke her cheek and back down her neck lightly, causing a shiver to run down her spine.  
Alexander's hands slowly parted her legs again, looking up at her, and removing his mouth. Eliza whined in response.

“I’ve got an idea, love,” he grinned, teasing her entrance with two fingers, and raising an eyebrow, asking for consent. She nodded, and he entered her slowly, his fingers knowing where to go to give her exactly what she needed. As he got into a steady rhythm, he lowered his mouth back down onto her clit, causing Eliza to gasp in pleasure. 

He found her sweet spot rather quickly, noticing that she would buck her hips when he hit it the first few times. From then on in, he made sure to run his fingers across it and thrust into it as much as he could. John got slightly rougher with her upper portion, biting lightly onto her collarbone and flicking one of his fingers across one of her nipples.

“J-John, A-Alexander I-” She breathed bucking her hips and squeezing Alexander between her thighs. Her back was arched, as she tugged roughly on Alexander’s hair. Her breathy moans turned to high pitched before she shrieked in pleasure, wrapping her legs around Alexander,’s back. Her breaths became shallow and he moved his mouth that was now soaked her juices. Alexander continued to finger her, hitting the magical spot that helped her orgasm before. 

“Again?” He asked as she nodded furiously before bucking her hips again and arching her back. Alexander removed his drenched fingers to allow her to cum in the best way she knew possible: by soaking the sheets. Eliza’s moans echoed throughout the bedroom as she massaged her clit to get more friction.

“Fuck!” She groaned as her body shook with pleasure. John had stopped teasing her upper half to watch her moments of pleasure.

“Holy shit,” He whispered, causing Eliza to turn her gaze towards him, smiling.

“I forgot, this is our first time together.” John nodded astounded before she kissed him sweetly. Alexander crawled over Eliza’s body to pull her into a deep kiss, she smiled as he pulled away. “You’ve been good today, what do you want, love?” She asked, Alexander’s eyes caught John’s who piped up,

“I think I have an idea.” He lifted Eliza and moved from under her to crawl over to Alexander. John flipped him over and began to kiss down his chest, sucking and biting at his hips causing Alexander groan and arch his back. 

“No more teasing John, let’s do this now.” He growled rolling his hips, in response, John took Alexander into his mouth and began to bob his head slowly, humming over Alexander’s cock. Eliza climbed over towards the two men, looking between both of them. 

“God, look at you two,” she purred, leaning in and lightly biting down on Alexander’s neck. Alexander groaned as John began to move faster and Eliza left light marks on his neck. 

“F-fuck, Eliza…” Alexander moaned. She chuckled to herself.

“You love this, don’t you?” She whispered into his ear, before starting to nibble on it. 

“Y-yeah,” he breathed.

“Good boy,” she praised him, returning to her work of decorating his neck with hickeys. John moaned over Alexander’s cock taking him whole and swallowing before hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head normally again. The praise mixed with John’s amazing mouth made Alexander’s hips buck into his mouth.

“Someone’s excited,” she hummed, pulling him into a kiss, tangling a hand in his hair. He groaned into his mouth tugging at John’s curly hair while trying and failing to take control of the kiss Eliza pulled him into. “Such an eager little slut, aren’t you?” Eliza said, pulling away for only long enough to say the words that she knew could very well send him over the edge. Alexander’s only response was him pulling away and letting out a breathy moan, curling his toes.

“What a good boy,” Eliza chuckled, biting down on a particularly sensitive spot on his collarbone. 

“F-fuck J-John, Eliza,” He groaned before bucking his hips hard into John’s mouth, throwing his head back. He came generously into John’s mouth who swallowed as much as he could and continued to bob his head at Alexander last few jerks. John lifted his head and wiped his mouth before leaning up to kiss Alexander. 

“How do you feel?” Eliza asked both of them.

“I’m still surprised by you.” John admitted as Eliza kissed his forehead.

“But are you alright?” She asked him.

“Yeah,” John nodded, smiling softly. “Yeah this was wonderful.”Alexander smiled at the both of them.

“I’m glad we were able to spend this time all together.” He ran his hands through his sweaty hair, “ Now we know that we wouldn’t mind doing this again I assume?”


End file.
